A Gift For My Dobe
by Aozora Quarix
Summary: Mata onyx-nya memandangi bulatan merah di kalender rumahnya. 'Gawat', batin Sasuke. Happy Fujoshi Independence Day! One Shot. RnR, onegai?


_Happy Fujoshi Independence Day!_

*tersiksa gara-gara telat di kasih tau tentang Fujoshi's Day dan langsung bikin fic ini sampe pagi*

Selamat baca aja deh!

* * *

**Title: A Gift For My Dobe**

**Disclaimer: Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi**

** Author: Aozora Quarix**

**Warning: shounen-ai**

**

* * *

**Sasuke melihat kalender dengan muka pucat pasi.

_Gawat, besok ulang tahun Naruto, _batin Sasuke.

Bukannya Sasuke tidak senang karena pacarnya yang tinggal serumah dengannya itu berulang tahun yang ke 19, tetapi karena ia tidak tahu apa yang akan dihadiahkannya dan dia juga lagi krisis uang alias lagi _bokek_!

_Mesti cari kerja sambilan nih mulai dari sekarang, _batin Sasuke lagi.

"Sasuke teme!" teriak seseorang sambil menepuk pundak Sasuke dari belakang.

Secara otomatis, Sasuke mengambil kunainya dan melemparkannya pada orang itu.

Beruntung Naruto menghindar dengan sigap.

"Teme! Kau mau aku mati yah?!" marah Naruto.

"Eh, Naru yah. Maaf, aku kira tadi siapa." jawab Sasuke yang dibuyarkan lamunannya oleh Naruto.

"Memang kau lagi mikir apa sih sampai-sampai tidak sadar keberadaanku?" tanya Naruto cemberut.

_Manis seperti biasanya, _batin Sasuke yang sedang mati-matian menahan darah yang akan keluar dari hidungnya karena muka manis Naruto.

"Tidak, tidak, aku hanya sedang memikirkan misi yang diberikan Godaime." jawab Sasuke datar.

"Oh, kalau ada apa-apa bicara saja yah sama aku." kata Naruto tersenyum sambil pergi ke kamarnya.

Sasuke pun melanjutkan lamunannya.

_Beli hadiah apa yah? Terus duitnya dari mana? Arrgh!!! Stress lama-lama!!! _batin Sasuke frustasi.

Tiba-tiba terlihat seperti ada lampu menyala di atas kepala Sasuke.

"Aku tahu!!!" teriak Sasuke girang layaknya orang kerasukan yang langsung menghancurkan nama Uchiha yang dikenal keren, cool, dan pendiam.

"Woi, jangan berisik!!!" omel Naruto sembari keluar kamar untuk memukul kekasihnya yang ribut, tetapi saat ia keluar kamar, kekasihnya sudah hilang entah kenapa.

_Kenapa yah anak itu? _batin Naruto.

=+=+=+OoO+=+=+=

"Godaime!" teriak Sasuke sembari mendobrak pintu ruang kerja Hokage.

"Sasuke, jangan pernah banting pintuku dengan kasar!!" omel Tsunade.

"Maaf, Godaime. Apakah ada misi untukku?" tanya Sasuke.

"Saat ini tidak ada misi untuk jounin sepertimu. Sepertinya akhir-akhir ini tidak ada masalah besar. Yang ada hanya misi tingkat D dan C." jawab Tsunade.

"Haduh, memangnya beneran ga ada yah, Tsunade-sama? Aku benar-benar sedang butuh uang." tanya Sasuke memelas.

"Uang untuk apa?" tanya Shizune penasaran.

"Bukan urusanmu." jawab Sasuke dingin.

"Paling-paling uang untuk membeli hadiah buat Naruto." sela Tsunade.

Muka Sasuke memerah ketika mendengar ucapan Tsunade.

"Pokoknya aku sedang butuh uang!" kata Sasuke.

"Tapi tidak ada misi yang cocok untukmu." jawab Tsunade.

"Ck, kalau begitu aku akan menerima misi yang tidak cocok itu untukku." kata Sasuke terpaksa.

"Baiklah, tapi bayarannya sedikit lho."

"Tidak apa-apa, yang penting aku dapat bayaran."

_Kuat juga cintanya ke Naruto, _batin Tsunade.

"Kalau gitu misi tingkat D, membantu Yamanaka Ino menjual bunga." usul Tsunade.

"Hah?! Ino?! Ogah!!" tolak Sasuke mentah-mentah.

"Daripada kau tidak dapat uang, meningan kau terima itu." kata Shizune.

"Cih, ya sudah, aku akan mengambil misi ini." kata Sasuke sembari mengambil kertas yang dipegang Tsunade.

"Dasar pemilih." kata Tsunade ketika Sasuke sudah keluar dari ruangan Hokage.

=+=+=+OoO+=+=+=

Terlihat banyak perempuan yang sedang mengantri di depan toko bunga Ino.

_Ck, kenapa mesti dia sih? Memangnya tidak ada misi lain? _Sasuke mengeluh terus sedari tadi.

"Eh, Sasuke! Kenapa kau kemari?" tanya Ino kebingungan.

"Aku diperintahkan Tsunade-sama untuk menyelesaikan misi yang ia berikan untukku." kata Sasuke dingin sembari menyerahkan secarik kertas.

"Oh, iya, iya. Kalau begitu, pakai celemek ini yah." kata Ino sembari menyodorkan celemek berwarna merah bermotif bunga.

"Aku tidak mau memakai barang menjijikan begitu!" tolak Sasuke.

"Tapi kau kan sudah terpaksa menerima misi itu, jadi sekarang jangan banyak mengeluh dan kerja." jawab Ino.

Spontan Sasuke bermuka merah saat memakai celemek tersebut dan para perempuan-perempuan yang mengantri langsung berteriak gemas.

"Awas yah, jangan kau lukai pembeli dan selalu tersenyum kepada pembeli!" perintah Ino.

_Apakah ini perasaanku saja, atau memang Ino semakin menyebalkan sejak pacaran dengan Sai yah? _batin Sasuke sembari memberikan salah satu buket bunga ke pembeli.

"Namanya siapa? Boleh minta nomor hp ga?"

"Kamu imut banget sih! Boleh ga kita foto bareng sekali aja?"

"Minta tanda tangan dong plus kissu di pipi."

Banyak pembeli yang menggoda Sasuke mulai dari perempuan ABG, wanita lajang, janda, bencong, sampai nenek-nenek.

Tentu saja semuanya ditolak oleh Sasuke.

_Hiks, demi Naruto deh, _tangis Sasuke dalam hati.

_Jepret!_

Diam-diam seseorang memfoto Sasuke yang sedang melayani pembeli.

"Ino, tugasku sedah selesai. Sekarang aku akan kembali." kata Sasuke dingin.

"Yak, terima kasih atas kerja kerasnya yah." jawab Ino tersenyum.

Tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi, Sasuke langsung pergi.

=+=+=+OoO+=+=+=

"Godaime, mana bayaranku?" tanya Sasuke datar.

"Ini." kata Tsunade sembari menyodorkan beberapa lembar uang kertas.

"Segini mana cukup buat beli hadiah! Ada misi lain yang lebih berbobot ga?" tanya Sasuke.

"Kayanya ga ada deh." jawab Tsunade.

"Adanya misi tingkat D dan C." tambah Tsunade.

_Nasib deh dapet misi tingkat rendah terus. Bisa-bisa tercemar nama Uchiha! _batin Sasuke.

"Baiklah, kuterima." jawab Sasuke dengan amat terpaksa.

"Kalau begitu, berikutnya membantu Kiba memandikan anjing-anjingnya."

"Haaah?"

=+=+=+OoO+=+=+=

Sasuke benar-benar tidak menyangka akan menerima misi tersebut.

"Tumben kau menerima misi tingkat C. Biasanya kan Uchiha selalu gengsi." kata Kiba sembari menyirami salah satu peliharannya dengan air.

Sasuke langsung men-death glare Kiba.

Kiba yang di death glare langsung tahu bahwa Sasuke sedang dalam keadaan yang tidak memungkinkan untuk diajak bercanda.

_Jepret!_

Lagi-lagi ada yang memfoto Sasuke secara diam-diam.

"Sasuke, kenapa kau menerima misi tingkat D ini?" tanya Kiba hati-hati.

Sasuke hanya diam saja sembari melanjutkan kegiatannya, yaitu memakaikan shampo ke anjing peliharaan Kiba.

"Pasti untuk Naruto." tebak Kiba.

"Bagaimana kau tahu?!" tanya Sasuke kaget.

"Tentu saja. Tahun lalupun kau orang yang paling sibuk mencari hadiah untuk Naruto ketika Naruto berulang tahun yang ke 18." jawab Kiba.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kau sudah tahu mau memberikan hadiah apa untuk Naruto?" tanya Kiba.

"Belum. Aku masih bingung mau memberikannya hadiah apa. Makanya aku sekarang mengumpulkan uangnya sebanyak mungkin." jawab Sasuke sembari menghela nafas.

"Kalau begitu bagaimana kalau menghadiahkan anak anjing yang lucu?" usul Kiba.

"Aku tidak suka anjing. Nanti repot urusinnya." jawab Sasuke.

"Kalau boneka?"

"Naruto kan bukan cewe!!"

"Kalau hp baru?"

"Bulan lalu dia baru saja membeli hp baru."

"Bagaimana kalau semalam makan denganmu di tempat yang romantis sekali dan mewah?"

"Jangan, kemahalan. Uangku tidak cukup."

"Kalau begitu aku menyerah deh." kata Kiba.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kau mau memberikan hadiah apa ke Naruto?" tanya Sasuke.

"Aku sih pengennya memberikan hadiah anak anjing ke Naruto, tapi kan katamu kau tidak suka, jadi nanti kupikirkan lagi deh." jawab Kiba.

"Lagian di apartemen kami mana boleh memelihara anjing." kata Sasuke.

"Oi, Kiba, aku sudah menyelesaikan misiku. Aku mau balik dulu. Ja!" kata Sasuke sembari pergi.

"Iya-iya." jawab Kiba.

=+=+=+OoO+=+=+=

"Tsunade-sama, aku sudah menyelesaikan misiku. Sekarang bayaranku!" kata Sasuke tidak sabaran.

"Sabar sedikit dong, Sasuke." nasehat Shizune.

Tsunade memberikan uang tersebut ke Sasuke dan terlihat wajah Sasuke yang sedikit kecewa.

"Tsunade-sama, apakah tidak ada misi lain yang bayarannya lebih besar?" tanya Sasuke.

"Ada, tetapi mungkin kau akan menolaknya kurasa." jawab Tsunade.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku akan menerimanya." kata Sasuke.

"Kalau begitu, misinya adalah memberi makan ular-ular Mbah Orochimaru." kata Tsunade datar.

"Uappa?!!" teriak Sasuke lebay.

_Hancur sudah nama Uchiha di tangan dan gara-gara Sasuke, _batin Shizune.

"Bayarannya cukup besar lho." kata Tsunade.

Tergiur, akhirnya Sasuke menerimanya karena nominal angka yang diberikan Orochimaru cukup besar.

=+=+=+OoO+=+=+=

"Sasuke-kun, nanti habis memberikan makanan ke ular-ularku, mau ga kencan sama aku?" goda Orochimaru.

Sasuke sebenarnya sudah ingin muntah daritadi karena sikap Orochimaru dan bau ular yang bikin ia muak.

"Maaf, tetapi saya ada urusan setelah ini." jawab Sasuke.

"Ah~ Jangan begitu dong, Sasuke-kun. Aku kesepian nih." kata Orochimaru manja.

_Kabuto emangnya ke mana? _batin Sasuke.

"Maaf, Orochimaru-sama. Saya benar-benar tidak bisa." jawab Sasuke sopan.

"Aduh!! Kamu gemesin banget sih!! Jadi tambah suka!!" kata Orochimaru sembari mencubit kedua pipi Sasuke.

_Jepret!_

"Siapa di sana?!" teriak Orochimaru sembari melempar kunainya ke sumber suara.

Tetapi yang muncul hanyalah seekor kucing berwarna hitam.

"Oh, cuman kucing. Bikin kaget saja." kata Orochimaru.

"Jadi, kau mau ga?" tanya Orochimaru lagi ke Sasuke.

"Eh?"

Tetapi yang ada di ruangan itu tinggal Orochimaru seorang diri bersama ular-ularnya.

"Sasuke mana yah?" kata Orochimaru kebingungan.

Dilihatnya ada secarik kertas di lantai.

Orochimaru mulai membaca isi kertas itu.

_'Orochimaru-sama, saya sudah menyelesaikan misi saya. Sekarang saya akan kembali dan maaf sekali lagi karena saya sedang ada urusan yang sangat penting. Uchiha Sasuke.'_

"Fufufu, pemalu sekali anak itu." tawa Orochimaru.

=+=+=+OoO+=+=+=

"Tsunade-sama, aku pulang." kata Sasuke yang langsung jatuh tersungkur.

"Kau kenapa Sasuke?" tanya Shizune panik.

"Hah.. hah.. Aku kehabisan nafas karena berusaha lari dari Mbah Orochimaru." kata Sasuke tersengal-sengal.

"Hahahahaha!!!" tawa Tsunade meledak ketika mendengar pernyataan dari Sasuke.

"Tsunade-sama! Jangan bercanda!" omel Shizune.

"Ehem, maaf." kata Tsunade.

"Ini bayaranmu." kata Tsunade sembari memberikan uang ke Sasuke yang lagi tergeletak di lantai.

Spontan Sasuke langsung segar kembali dan mengambil uang itu.

"Terima kasih yah, Godaime!" kata Sasuke sembari pergi dari ruangan Hokage.

"Dasar anak itu." kata Tsunade sembari menggelengkan kepalanya.

=+=+=+OoO+=+=+=

"Beli hadiah apa yah?" gumam Sasuke sembari berjalan-jalan keliling desa.

_Hadiah apa yang cocok untuk si dobe yah? _batin Sasuke.

Sasuke terus berkeliling karena bingung apa yang akan dibelinya.

_Ima dekinakute mo aseranaide awatenaide_

_Kimi no MY PACE de jibun shinjite yukkuri ikeba ii_

_Konoyo wa hitosu jinawa de wa_

_Ikanai sore wa nazenara_

_Kamisama ga tsukutta_

Tiba-tiba hp Sasuke berbunyi dan di layarnya mencantumkan kata 'Naruto-yayang-uke-termanis Memanggil'

Dengan sigap Sasuke menekan tombol berwarna hijau.

"Moshi-moshi, Uchiha Sasuke desu." kata Sasuke.

"Sasuke! Kau ke mana saja sih?! Sekarang sudah jam 8 malam tahu!" omel Naruto.

Sasuke langsung melihat jam yang ia pakai dan jam menunjukkan pukul 8 lewat 4 menit.

"Maaf Naru. Aku sedang sibuk." jawab Sasuke.

"Lagipula, kenapa tadi kau pergi tidak bilang-bilang?!" omel Naruto lagi.

"Duh, Naru, aku lagi sibuk sekali. Sudah yah. Bye." kata Sasuke sembari mematikan teleponnya.

Tiba-tiba, Sasuke melihat sesuatu yang bersinar dari dalam salah satu toko yang berjejeran di jalan.

"Itu dia!" teriak Sasuke.

=+=+=+OoO+=+=+=

"Sasuke! Kemarin kau ke mana?!" tanya Naruto galak.

"Maaf, kemarin aku ada urusan mendadak." jawab Sasuke merasa bersalah.

"Terus kau pulang jam berapa?!" tanya Naruto lagi.

"Aku pulang jam 1 pagi karena ada sedikit masalah." jawab Sasuke.

"Duh, jangan bikin aku khawatir dong! Setidaknya sms aku atau telepon!" kata Naruto.

"Maaf yah, Naru. Jangan marah lagi dong. Kan hari ini kamu ulang tahun." kata Sasuke tersenyum.

"Iya, tapi awas yah kalau kau ulangi lagi." kata Naruto manyun.

Sasuke langsung lari menuju kamar mandi ketika melihat wajah Naruto dan di kamar mandi ia bermimisan ria.

_Ukh, imut sekali uke-ku itu, _batin Sasuke.

=+=+=+OoO+=+=+=

"Tanjoubi omedetto gozaimasu, Naruto!!!"

Kini Naruto sedang merayakan pesta ulang tahunnya bersama teman-temannya.

"Tambah akrab dengan Sasuke yah!"

"Semoga kau selalu bahagia!"

"Semoga otakmu bertambah IQ nya yah."

"Wish you all the best!"

Berbagai ucapan selamat dari teman dan kekasihnya itu membuatnya merasa cowo paling bahagia di muka bumi ini.

"Nah, sekarang sesi buka kado!" teriak Sakura ala MC.

"Pertama-tama, kado dari aku. Nih, Naruto." kata Sakura sembari memberikan kotak yang dibungkus kertas kado berwarna pink.

"Wah, makasih Sakura-chan!" kata Naruto sembari merobek kertas pembungkusnya.

Ternyata Sakura memberikan Naruto sepatu baru.

"Berikutnya Ino!"

Ino memberikan Naruto bunga anggrek.

Kemudian Kiba memberikan Naruto kalung anjing, katanya siapa tahu Naruto tertarik untuk memelihara anjing.

Shino memberikan Naruto sebuah dompet yang cukup imut.

Temari memberikan jaket, Kankuro memberikan kugutsu, Ten Ten memberikan seperangkat kunai, Neji memberikan tas bepergian, Hinata memberikan kue bikinannya sendiri, Lee memberikan alat-alat olahraga, Shikamaru memberikan buku 'Menjadi Ninja Yang Baik' dan langsung tidak diminati oleh Naruto, Chouji memberikan 5 bungkus keripik, dan Sai memberikan Naruto sebuah bungkusan amplop.

"Apa ini, Sai?" tanya Naruto kebingungan.

"Lihat saja." jawab Sai dengan senyumnya seperti biasa.

Naruto membuka bungkusan amplop tersebut dan matanya membelak.

Ternyata yang dikasih Sai adalah foto Sasuke saat memakai celemek di toko bunga Ino, foto Sasuke saat memandikan anjing peliharaan Kiba, dan foto Sasuke saat pipinya dicubit oleh Mbah Orochimaru.

Spontan Naruto tertawa terpingkal-pingkal.

Semuanya pun penasaran dan melihat barang yang dipegang Naruto.

Otomatis semuanya tertawa kencang, kecuali Sasuke yang mukanya kini semerah tomat busuk.

"Keluar!!!" teriak Sasuke malu.

Semuanya pun langsung keluar dari apartemen Sasuke dan Naruto, karena takut Sasuke akan tambah mengamuk.

"Hahaha..." Naruto masih tertawa.

"Dobe! Ga usah ketawa deh!" kata Sasuke yang mukanya masih merah.

"Hahaha, habis lucu banget! Ini foto waktu kapan?" tanya Naruto.

"Itu... Itu foto kemarin waktu aku sedang mencari uang untuk membeli hadiah untukmu." kata Sasuke sembari membuang mukanya karena malu.

"Dan... Ini hadiah untukmu." Sasuke mengeluarkan sesuatu dari kantong bajunya.

Mata Naruto membelak ketika Sasuke mengeluarkan hadiahnya.

Ternyata yang diberikan Sasuke adalah sebuah kalung yang terdapat ukiran kata 'I Love You Naruto.'

"Sini, kupakaikan untukmu." kata Sasuke.

Naruto mengangguk dan membiarkan Sasuke memakaikan kalung tersebut ke lehernya.

"Terima kasih yah, Sasuke. Aku tidak tahu kau sampai bersusah-susah untuk memberikan hadiah untukku." kata Naruto sembari menitikkan air matanya.

"Jangan menangis dong, dobe." kata Sasuke sembari mengusap air mata kekasihnya.

"Aku menangis karena senang, Sasuke teme!" jawab Naruto tersenyum senang.

"Suki da yo" kata Sasuke sembari mendekatkan bibirnya ke bibir Naruto.

"Iya, aku tahu." jawab Naruto.

Malam itu adalah malam yang paling membahagiakan dalam hidupnya menurut Naruto.

Ia bersyukur karena diberkati teman yang baik dan kekasih yang setia.

_'Kami-sama, tolong hentikan waktu jika kau bisa, karena aku amat sangat bersyukur atas semua yang terjadi sekarang.'_

_

* * *

_**OWARI**

Err, review, onegai?

Sekali lagi, happy Fujoshi Independence Day! ^.^


End file.
